1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system for a television set, and more particularly to a speaker system for a television set, which amplifies not only midrange-frequency and high-frequency sounds projected in the forward direction of a speaker, but also a low-frequency sound projected in the backward direction of the speaker, thereby improving the definition of the sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a speaker is an instrument for projecting sounds into space by converting an electric signal into a corresponding sound wave. In these days, a cone speaker is widely used in the speaker system. The cone speaker has a magnet disposed between a center pole and a yoke. When the magnet generates a cylindrical-shaped magnet field, an electrical current is applied to a voice coil installed within the magnet field, so that the voice coil may vibrate. The vibration of the voice coil may cause a cone-shaped vibrating plate made of a paper material to vibrate, so the sound is reproduced.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional television set comprises a pair of speakers 3 which are securely installed at a rear portion of a cabinet 2 having a cathode ray tube 1 therein, in such a manner that they can project the sound in the front direction thereof. Sound passages 4 having a duct 4a respectively are provided at inner side portions of the cabinet 2, so that the sound reproduced from the speaker 3 is guided into the sound passages 4, and then, is projected toward an exterior of the television set through the duct 4a. 
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, a pair of speaker boxes 5a are respectively provided at both side of a back cover 5 which is coupled to a rear side of the cabinet 2. A pair of speaker box covers 2a, which are positioned in correspondence to the speaker boxes 2a, are provided at both sides of the cabinet 2. The speakers 3 are accommodated in the speaker boxes 5a. 
However, the above-mentioned conventional speaker for the television set has the disadvantages that the sound guided into the sound passages formed in the cabinet may interfere with the sound projected from the speaker accommodated in the speaker boxes, so that not only is sufficient amplifying of the sounds difficult, but also the definition of the sound is prominently lowered. Particularly, since the low-frequency sound is very poorly amplified, the speaker does not provide a harmonious and sensitive sound to the audience.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above described problem of the prior art, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a speaker system for a television set, which collects some of sound waves projected in the backward direction of a speaker as well as the sound waves projected in the forward direction of the speaker, and then, projects the collected sounds while amplifying them, thereby providing a greatly amplified bass and a definitive and harmonious sound.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a speaker system for a television set which comprises a support member having a partition wall mounted at both sides of a cabinet, a speaker having a frame which is securely installed in the partition wall of the support member, an amplifying horn which collects and amplifies some of the sound waves projected toward the frame, and a cover coupled to a rear side of the support member.